Unexpected Romance on the Beach
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: While at a party at Shell Cottage Harry Potter begins an unexpected romance with someone no one would ever expect. His brother-in-law Bill Weasley.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Pop Figure Collection, Eastern Funfair's Bingo, Southern Funfair's The Carousel, and Northern Funfair's How Many Things in the Jar? on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Shipping War, and Spring Bingo on Monthly Challenges for All.**

**For Pop Figure Collection I wrote for Grey Worm's Spear prompt of butterflies, Grey pants prompt of beach, and Black armor prompt of an unexpected romance. For Eastern Funfair's Bingo I wrote for the slash board pairing of Harry/Bill. For Southern Funfair's The Carousel I wrote for the Weasley Carousel horse 9 Bill Weasley. For Northern Funfair's How Many Things in the Jar? I wrote for I wrote Jar of Buttons Shell Cottage prompt. **

**For Shipping Wars I the ship of Harry Potter/Bill Weasley. I wrote for Summer Big List and the prompt I used was Ocean/Sea. Word count without Author's Note is 707 words.**

**For Spring Bingo I wrote 4C wind/breeze. Word Count without Author's Note is 707 words. I hope you all enjoy Unexpected Romance on the Beach.**

Harry Potter felt the butterflies explode in his stomach as Bill Weasley caught his eye for the fifth time that night. He knew he shouldn't be feeling these feelings for his brother-in-law, but he couldn't help it. Something about the older man drew Harry to him like a moth to a flame. But as he was making his way over to talk to the older man, Bill's wife Fleur made her way over to her husband. He didn't want to get Bill in trouble for his flirting with the red haired man.

Walking down to the beach behind Shell Cottage, Harry couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he'd gotten to Bill before Fleur. Would they be happily married? Would Bill accept a romance between himself and another man? He was so deep in thought he didn't hear the approach of another human until that person sat down.

"I was wondering were you got to," said the voice that made Harry yearn to hear more of. Bill looked the younger man up and down and wondered, not for the first time, how long he'd been harboring feelings for his little sister's husband. He couldn't really point out the moment he wanted things to progress farther than they were. But he was sure that if Harry kissed him now he wouldn't push the younger boy away. "What are you thinking about?"

Harry looked over as the breeze blowing off the ocean blew Bill's long red hair out around him. How could Harry tell the older man he wanted to kiss him so passionately with his hands tangled in that beautiful long mane of his? How could he tell Bill all the things that ran through his mind at night while he was in Ginny's arms? He knew he couldn't, so he settled for a little white lie.

"I was just thinking about having you, Fleur, and Vic over for a picnic sometime soon," he told Bill. "I'm sure that would make Ginny more happy than she's been in a while."

Bill had hoped Harry would say something along the lines of the younger man wanting to kiss him. He could tell that Harry wanted to kiss him because the dark haired, green-eyed man kept eyeing his lips. Licking his lips in an inviting way, Bill leaned forward a little, looking towards the ocean as the breeze gently tugged at his hair.

"I think I'd like that," Bill told Harry. "I will have to see what Fleur says, though." Not that he really cared what Fleur thought, but if Harry was going to play hard to get, then Bill could play that game too.

Harry took the way Bill leaned towards him as an invitation to do what he wanted to. Closing the distance between the two of them, Harry gently brushed his lips against the older man's in a chaste kiss. Then he pressed his lips harder against Bill's, wanting more. He felt Bill's hand on his hips lifting, him onto his lap. Tangling his hand in the long, wind-blown mane of the man holding him firmly on his lap, Harry moaned into the kiss. He'd wanted this for some time.

"Oy," Ron's voice called, breaking the kissing couple apart, "what's going on here?"

"Nothing," both said at the same time. They'd have to find a way to make sure that Ron wouldn't tell anyone about their secret romance.

"Let's go back to the party," Bill suggested, taking Harry's hand and helping him up. He watched as Ron eyed the two of them suspiciously before walking back up to the party at Shell Cottage.

Harry felt a tingle shoot up his arm when his hand touched Bill's. He didn't want to let go of the other man's hand, but he didn't think he was prepared to go public with how he felt for the other man. With one last chaste kiss on the lips, he let go of Bill's hand and raced after Ron. He'd talk to Ron about what he'd seen. Or better yet, thought he'd seen. And he'd find a way to get Bill Weasley alone. Maybe one of these days he'd feel safe enough to come clean with how he felt, but that wasn't today.

**I hope you all enjoyed Unexpected Romance on the Beach. **


End file.
